


Cerezas agrias

by KisaTsutaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTsutaka/pseuds/KisaTsutaka
Summary: La vida no es tan dulce ni de color de rosa. Los problemas van y vienen. Cuando un hombre les pide que vuelvan a su vida criminal no es lo que esperaban los Hyugas. SasuHina.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, SasuHina
Kudos: 3





	Cerezas agrias

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Cerezas agrias
> 
> Disclaimers: Aun no soy dueña de Naruto.
> 
> Sobreaviso no hay engaño. Importante lean Notas de autor.

Capítulo 1

La vida te da diferentes señales y algunas veces golpes para recordarte que estás viviendo.

Hyuga Hinata siempre supo que su vida era diferente, pero el día del accidente dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a su hermano gemelo con una cascada de sangre saliendo desde su cabeza, sus cabellos castaños estaban revueltos y sus ojos estaban cerrados. La adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y el miedo no la dejaba parpadear. Neji estaba inconsciente frente a ella, sentía náuseas y solo escuchaba las sirenas a lo lejos. Giro su rostro para esperar que fuera una pesadilla, pero era la realidad. Comenzó a recordar que iban de regreso a casa, Neji iba discutiendo con su madre para cambiarle a la estación de radio. Su padre venía manejando cuando una luz blanca cegadora los hiciera perder la estabilidad y luego una camioneta chocara contra ellos, el impacto los lanzó hacia adelante recordó cómo era que el parabrisas había rozado su mejillas antes de que tocara el asfalto. Ambos estaban tirados en la carretera y solo ella estaba aparentemente consciente, hizo su mayor esfuerzo de moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía.

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver que el coche donde iban viajando- el carro favorito de su papá- estaba hecho añicos. Neji solía discutir con ella de quien se quedaría con el carro. Ya ni siquiera era un coche. Era un esqueleto de metal, sin asientos, sin pasajeros. Las discusiones que tenían solo eran un recuerdo más. Ve un cuerpo delgado a lo lejos con una maraña de cabello oscuro y largo, definitivamente su madre. Alrededor de ella había un charco de sangre y sus piernas parecían lastimadas sin forma, Hinata soltó un sollozo al ver esa escena enfrente de ella. Parecía totalmente irreal.

-N-neji-suplico.

Lo observo con detenimiento, tal vez nunca volvería a verlo sonreír. Tal vez morirían juntos de la misma manera que ambos nacieron. Ambos tenían llagas en los labios y raspones en su cuerpo. Empezó a escuchar que los coches chirriaban al detenerse, la gente gritaba, jamas penso que asi iba a terminar su vida y serían parte de las noticias locales.

Hinata se sentía cansada y los párpados le pesaban, se giró para ver por última vez el cielo que era de un color rojo. No había sido una mala vida, para solo haber cumplido doce años hace unas semanas no se podía quejar. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que terminara ese camino difícil, curiosamente su vida no pasó por delante de ella como todo mundo le decía. Escucho pasos y voces de personas, había tanto ruido que le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, fue una vida corta con su familia. Lo único que pensó antes de perder la consciencia fue que dejaría a su hermana menor sola.

Y de repente no siente nada.

El sonido del monitor tintineando fue lo que la hizo abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una cama de hospital sola. Las cuatro paredes blancas estaban completamente lisas, giro un poco su cabeza y se dio cuenta a través de la ventana que había gente vestida con quirurgicos de muchos colores. Estaba en el hospital. Una de las enfermeras notó que estaba despierta y entró al cuarto, le dio los medicamentos necesarios y le explicó que en un momento más entraría su familiar.

Llevaba dos días sin despertar, su abuelo había llegado a las Vegas tras recibir la noticia. Hyuga Haru era un hombre recto, sano y -a diferencia de su padre- de estatura baja. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. La terrible noticia era de esperarse, su padre Hyuuga Hiashi y su madre Hyuga Natsu habían muerto inmediatamente después del choque. Neji, su hermano gemelo, seguía estable con unas cuantas heridas y próximo a dar de alta.

Ese día Hinata lloró demasiado.

* * *

La vida de los tres huérfanos Hyugas había sido un predicamento desde siempre. Después de ese fatídico día Hinata solo tenía recuerdos de su madre en el asfalto de la carretera, Neji del niño extrovertido se había vuelto cauteloso e introvertido y Hanabi-la menor de ellos- no paraba de llorar. El día que recogieron sus cosas de la casa, nadie estaba preparado para no ver a sus padres. La mudanza ya tenía gran parte de sus cosas empacadas, todo excepto su guitarra. Cuando Hinata era niña, estaba obsesionada con tocar la guitarra, en su cumpleaños número nueve su padre le regaló su telecaster 1972 que solo usó durante su época universitaria. A partir de ese día ella empezó sus clases particulares, era emocionante cada día y practicaba siempre que podía.

Ahora solo era un recuerdo. Tomó la guitarra y se la llevó con ella.

La parte más difícil no fue el funeral de sus padres o el cambiarse de ciudad. Lo más complicado fue rehacer la vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mudarse a Chicago con su abuelo - que tenía años que no lo veían- después de la muerte de sus padres fue todo una pesadilla. Una forma que encontró Neji de hacer que Hanabi durmiera, era leerle los cuentos que solía contarles su madre de niños. Cuando el avión aterrizó, Hinata miró a los otros pasajeros que se apresuraban para bajar. Al poner un pie fuera del avión estaban iniciando oficialmente su vida nueva.

Que no fue la mejor opción.

El abuelo, viudo de más de veinte años, de ascendencia japonesa se dedicaba a reparar autos. Todos los días bebía alcohol como si no hubiera mañana, en su refrigerador no habría comida pero si cerveza. Tenía una casa pequeña a las afueras de Chicago, en una de las zonas pobres y peligrosas de la ciudad. Su único hijo vivo era el hermano gemelo de su padre, Hyuga Hizashi. Ambos se encargaban del garaje que tenían enfrente de la casa, un lugar donde tenían un par de trabajadores y poca clientela. Neji se dio cuenta que no había suficiente espacio y dinero para ellos, así que después de su primera semana en Chicago los gemelos empezaron a trabajar en el garaje del abuelo.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, no es como si antes no le ayudáramos a papá. Tenemos que buscar un trabajo de verano en un par de años- fue lo que le dijo Neji cuando caminaban de regreso a la casa.

Hinata se consideraba inteligente pero el genio de los hermanos era definitivamente Neji. Un par de años antes, la maestra había hablado con sus padres informándoles que su primogénito podía adelantar un par de años escolares. Su madre se había negado en ese momento a lo cual Hinata estaba agradecida con ella. Su vida se volvió rutina, se levantaban, se duchaban, veían si había comida en la mesa, iban a la escuela , regresaban a la casa , trabajaban en el garaje y dormían. Hinata sacrificó sus clases de guitarra por un tiempo.

Ciudad nueva, vida nueva.

En realidad todos los días en su mente estaban viviendo en el pasado, aferrándose desesperadamente a cada recuerdo. A los catorce años Hinata consiguió un trabajo de niñera los fines de semana, ese trabajo le sirvió para comprar ropa para sus hermanos y de vez en cuando compraban una parte del mandado. Su hermana menor estaba creciendo y sus familiares no sabían cómo cuidar de ellos.

-Te estás desarrollando bastante, deberías de comprar nuevos sostenes y ropa más floja-le sugirió Neji mientras se sonrojaba.

Era verdad, en ese año su busto había crecido de más y los brasieres le apretaban bastante. Neji era un excelente hermano, llevaba su calendario de menstruación y se aseguraba que tuviera toallas y tampax. A los quince años empezó a notar que su tío llegaba con grandes cantidades de dinero, solía salir en la noche y regresaba en la madrugada, cuando le mencionó a su hermano mayor esté solo alzo la ceja.

-¿Crees que venda drogas?-pregunto Hinata en voz baja.

Estaban hablando escondidos en la alacena, tenían un par de años viviendo en esa casa y aun ellos dormían en la sala.

-A mamá no le agradaba mucho el tío.

-Esta igual a papá, no entiendo porque no le agradaría-susurró Hinata.

Se vieron mutuamente, pensando y recordando el motivo por el cual su madre no le gustaba que su tío los visitara. Neji frunció el ceño mientras pensaba cada vez más. Conforme pasaron los días empezaron a estudiarlo y a escuchar lo que decían los trabajadores de él.

Rumores.

Había ciertos rumores que escuchaban en las calles y las personas del vecindario cuchicheaban cada vez que pasaban cerca del garaje. Hyuga Hizashi tenía otro trabajo y su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo. Era lo mismo de siempre, llegaba algún hombre buscando a "Hizashi" entraban a la pequeña oficina del garaje hablaban por unos minutos y esa noche salía a trabajar. Una ocasión, unas semanas antes del cumpleaños de Hanabi, llego hombre alto, de contextura gruesa, con cabello castaño y una pequeña barba tipo 'V' preguntando por el "desarmador".

-¿A quién busca?-volvió preguntar Neji que estaba arreglando uno de los carros de los vecinos, ese día uno de los trabajadores se había sentido mal y no había acudido al trabajo.

-Al desarmador, ya saben al maestro de las llaves. No hay ningún carro que no pueda abrir-dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-Me temo que se está equivocando-dijo Hinata que estaba barriendo la entrada.

-Mira pequeña, no lo estoy haciendo. Se que es aquí, que no sepan que alguno de sus familiares se dedica a eso no es mi culpa. Lo se porque estan identicos a la descripción que me dieron, blancos de ojos grises y nariz recta.

Ese día descubrieron quien era el desarmador. Hyuga Hizashi se dedicaba a robar autos, no cualquier auto, autos que valen más que sus córneas. Y la visita de Funeno Daikoku en el garaje no fue la primera vez. A veces iba un par de veces al mes, otras ocasiones dos veces por semana pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo iba más seguido. El segundo trabajo era más solicitado y por lo tanto descuidaba el garaje. Una noche, un mes antes de que cumplieran dieciséis, los levantó para llevarlos al garaje a los tres menores. Hanabi estaba bostezando y tallándose los ojos, Hinata estaba nerviosa jugando con sus dedos y Neji tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien enanos, es hora que aprendan como se hace el trabajo real.

Los tres huérfanos se miraron a los ojos y como no tenían la fuerza o la autoridad para negarse escucharon lo que tenían que decirle. Esa noche les explico paso por paso como era robar un carro, desde las herramientas hasta por el tipo de llave que deben hacer. Contra su voluntad, Hizashi se empezó a llevar a los gemelos en sus trabajos de robos.

-Hanabi, aun eres menor pero cumpliendo los quince años tendrás que unirte al equipo.

Fue lo que les dijo el mayor de los Hyugas una noche cuando Hanabi se quejó por no incluirla. Hinata le tenía envidia a Hanabi, ella podía dormir corrido y no hacer algo en contra de la ley. Su tío trabajaba solo, era la primera vez que tenía dos lacayos. Les daba los más simples robos y les explicaba donde revisar o que autos buscar. Así el negocio de Hyuga Hizashi fue en ascenso, robaban carros de todo tipo. Lamborghinis, Toyotas, Mazdas, autos de colección todo era posible. Hubo ciertas ocasiones en las que Hizashi tenía varios robos de carros el mismo día y tenía que mandar a los gemelos a hacer su trabajo. El único beneficio que obtenia Hinata era la paga que lo podía usar para sus clases privadas de guitarra.

-No quiero que Hanabi haga este tipo de trabajos.

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo haga, ni tu tampoco Hinata. Esta no es la vida que mis papás querían para nosotros-dijo Neji mientras veían el cielo.

Solían quedarse después de trabajar en el garaje ahí un par de horas, era cuando recordaban que aún eran unos adolescentes y estaban tranquilos. El abuelo cada vez tomaba más alcohol y llegaba de mal humor- cuando llegaba a ir- al negocio donde ya varios de los empleados habían renunciado. Prácticamente solo quedaban dos señores y los gemelos.

-Ni siquiera tenemos un cuarto donde dormir o un armario donde dejar la ropa.

Estaba enojada y decepcionada, ninguno de sus compañeros tenía que trabajar o arriesgar su vida. Ambos sabían que si los atrapaban iban directamente a prisión. Ambos se estaban haciendo demasiado hábiles en arreglar los carros, se habían dedicado a estudiar y leer libros de ingeniería por gusto pero eso fue un arma de doble filo. Su abuelo prácticamente los había abandonado en su negocio, dejándoles gran carga de trabajo.

-El próximo año tenemos que presentar los exámenes a la universidad Hinata, papá quería que fuéramos.

Hinata suspiro. Era verdad, pero como veía las cosas no tendrían oportunidad de pagar las dos universidades.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres manejando?-le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Mejor que tú-respondió sonriendo Neji.

Esa era la respuesta que buscaba. Había escuchado con algunas de sus compañeras que las carreras de autos ilegales era una forma rápida de hacer dinero. Por lo visto, varios de los hermanos de sus compañeros lo hacían y al dueño no le importaba que fueran menores. El nombre de este era Gangetsu, solo le importaba el dinero. El plan era demasiado arriesgado pero su vida lo poco que llevaban había sido así. El carro de Neji era uno que llevaban un par de meses arreglando, las piezas nuevas y listas para usarlas. La primera noche que fue participante estaba nerviosa Hinata había demasiadas personas y de todas las edades. Neji era uno de los menores, el plan que tenían era participar un par de veces y no llamar la atención estudiarian el área y la forma en que apostaban. Hanabi había accedido a ir con ellos, su abuelo ni su tío les importaban donde estaban un miércoles a las diez de la noche.

Después de un par de carreras y ver los competidores Neji decidió manejar de verdad. Su primera victoria fue suficiente para que compraran ropa y zapatos. Las siguientes victorias que tuvo lo empezaron ahorrar a escondidas para la universidad, cada vez que veían al abuelo acercarse al sofá donde tenían escondido el dinero los gemelos se ponían nerviosos. De vez en cuando salían en la noche a practicar las curvas, ese era el talón de aquiles de Neji.

-Deberías de participar Hinata, eres buena.

-Es tu carro Neji, no puedo usarlo pero aceptare tu halago- bromeó.

Odiaba robar carros, sus hermanos estaban sanos y viviendo bajo el mismo techo, después de todo no estaba sola.

Se suponía que Hanabi estaba llorando, no podía distinguir si estaba gritando y lamentándose. Sabía que se suponía que debía estar llorando. Pero ese día Hinata no podía llorar, sus ojos estaban secos.

Había llorado demasiado una noche antes tanto así que sus lágrimas habían mojado sus dos almohadas. A pesar que no fue un abuelo ejemplar, tenía reglas estrictas a su conveniencia y su mal humor, sin dudarlo los había llevado a su casa. El pesado incienso en la sala de recepción de la funeraria estaba demasiado fuerte. Tenten, la novia de Neji, había sollozado con tanta fuerza que iba por su segunda caja de kleenex. Neji, al igual que ella, no derramo lágrimas, pero eso fue porque las había llorado todos días antes.

Si hicieran un resumen de los gemelos Hyuga de su vida desde que llegaron a Chicago era toda una Odisea, a los doce años quedaron huérfanos bajo el cuidado de su abuelo, a sus diecinueve años metieron preso a su tío Hizashi y a sus veintiún años perdieron a su único abuelo. Aún les quedaba un año más para terminar la universidad, Neji había tomado el papel del hombre de la casa y se encargó de la funeraria. Fue una despedida pequeña donde los allegados del abuelo solo iban a darle el pésame.

El garaje estaba en su peor época, no había tanto trabajo y solo tenían a un empleado el cual estaban seguros que iba renunciar. Cuando llegaron a lo que era su casa empezaron a discutir los tres huérfanos como iban a manejar la situación.

-Me suspenderá un semestre, puedo trabajar por la mañana en el garaje y por la tarde trabajar en una cafetería- sugirió Hinata.

-No lo harás-respondió rápidamente Neji.

-Si lo haré, prefiero que ese semestre avances con más materias para que el próximo puedas trabajar en el garaje- volvió a insistir Hinata mientras preparaba las tazas de té para sus hermanos.

-Yo tengo mi trabajo de medio tiempo, puedo conseguir me otro- dijo la menor.

-No- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-¿Porque te niegas a todo Neji?-pregunto enfadada Hanabi.

-No entienden, no puedo dejar que mis hermanas menores sacrifiquen su tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Neji- dijo Hinata mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermana menor- sí me gustaría que tuvieras una vida más normal a la que tuvimos nosotros.

-¿Tú también opinas eso?-preguntó enojada la castaña.

-Aunque te enojes, puedes buscar un trabajo de niñera siempre son bien pagados- le dijo sinceramente Hinata mientras les entregaba las tazas calientes.

Discutieron un par de horas hasta que Neji accedió a que Hinata se suspendiera ese semestre, no podían pagar dos colegiaturas. Por primera vez después de casi diez años iban a dormir en una cama, ninguno de sus familiares hizo el esfuerzo por hacerlos sentir apreciados. Ese verano se dedicaron con lo poco que ganaban en arreglar la casa, desde que habían puesto un pie jamás habian remodelado o cambiado los muebles. Solo faltaba el cuarto del tío Hizashi.

-¿Crees que lo podamos usar?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Está encerrado por diez años más, espero que para entonces ya no estemos viviendo aquí-dijo Neji desde la sala mientras veía los documentos de la ampliación del garaje.

Solo escuchó un chasquido por parte de la castaña.

-¿A dónde vas? Hoy no trabajas en Starbucks-dijo Hanabi, sacando la cabeza de la cocina mientras Hinata abría la puerta principal.

-Tengo practica con la banda-respondió tomando la guitarra.

-¿Se van a presentar en algún lugar?-pregunto curiosa Hanabi acercándose a pararse frente a ella. Su frente apenas llegaba a la barbilla de la pelinegra.

-Shikamaru encontró un posible vocalista quiere que practique con nosotros-le informo Hinata sonriendo.

La banda tenía poco que se había formado, Nara Shikamaru era un genio en cuestiones musicales, tocaba el bajo por diversión pero en la vida real se dedicaba a la contaduría. En las percusiones estaba su amigo de la infancia Akamichi Choji, su debilidad eran los postres pero un haz en la batería. Tenían un par de meses trabajando y componiendo pero lo que les faltaba era una vocalista.

-No te tardes Hinata, mañana tenemos que arreglar el carro antes de la carrera.

-Lo sé, llego a la hora de la cena.

La vocalista era una rubia de ojos azules con una cintura envidiable. Choji no dejaba de verle la uve que se formaba en su escote y la pelinegra sentía celos de lo bien que se veía, usaba ropa que jamas se podria pagar y demasiado femenina.

-¿Alguna canción que quieras cantar?-pregunto Hinata mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-¿Los tengo que impresionar?-pregunto la ojiazul con humor.

Hinata le sonrió y escucho como era que Shikamaru maldecía en voz baja. La rubia eligió una canción de Audioslave, a la cual se impresionó la Hyuga por su voz y el cambio de actitud una vez que se concentraba en llegar a los tonos. La decisión estaba tomada Yamanaka Ino era la nueva integrante de la banda "X".

Ese año, antes de cumplir los diecisiete de Hanabi, Hinata se dedicó a los tres trabajos. En la mañana estaba en el garaje de lunes a domingo una vez que llegara Neji, ya estaba a cargo él, ciertos días trabajaba en el Starbucks y ciertas noches tocaba en algún bar. Tocar con la banda lo veía más como placer que como trabajo. Neji algunas noches tenía carreras las cuales la mayoría del tiempo ganaba.

Hinata cumplio la promesa de su hermano y se reintegró a la Universidad, a Neji le quedaban un par de materias así que le daba más oportunidad de estar trabajando en el garaje. Los clientes solían buscar a Neji en vez de Hinata para arreglar los carros, era una broma entre los gemelos al ver la cara de sorpresa cuando Neji les explicaba que el mecánico que se encargaría del vehículo era una mujer. La vida se estaba acomodando de alguna manera. Los gemelos terminaron la universidad antes de que Hanabi terminara la preparatoria, que esa era la meta principal de ambos. Con título en mano, de ingeniero mecánico, se dedicaron a levantar el garaje. Y de vez en cuando a alguna carrera ilegal.

-Puedes seguir tocando en la banda, solo no me abandones aquí mi corazón no podría soportar eso- le dijo Neji una mañana mientras trabajaban un Ferrari.

Empezaban a llegar clientes de diferentes partes de la ciudad con carros viejos y otros con carros nuevos. Los primeros dos años en levantar el garaje fue lo más difícil, ganaba más Hinata con las presentaciones que tenía en los bares o con las carreras de Neji, pero para el tercer año ya se empezaba a mejorar. Solo fue hasta que llegó ese hombre de edad avanzada cuando se paró en el garaje, la había mirado de una forma bizarra y con odio.

-Busco a Hyuga-dijo secamente el hombre, sus arrugas estaticas estaban por todo su rostro y sus ojos rasgados estaban marcados.

-¿A cuál?-preguntó uno de los trabajadores.

-Al dueño.

-¿A cual?-volvió a preguntar el trabajador.

-Yo me encargo Bunzo, dile a Neji que lo veo en la oficina.

Hinata se enderezó del cofre del carro que tenía enfrente de ella. Tomó una toalla para limpiarse las manos y luego miró al hombre que la miraba despectivamente.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar caballero?

-Estoy buscando al propietario de aquí para hablar en privado.

-Lamento informarle que si buscaba a Hyuga Haru no lo va encontrar.

-Puedo esperarlo-respondió el hombre.

-Lo puede esperar el tiempo que quiera, pero no se aparecerá aquí a menos que busque una sacerdotisa o lo invoque- dijo bromeando Hinata.

El hombre frente a ella frunció el ceño, claramente no entendiendo el chiste.

-El fallecio hace tres años, los que estamos a cargo somos sus nietos.

-¿Y su hijo?-preguntó.

-No quiero ser molestia pero esta conversación la podemos tener en la oficina.

Hinata lo encaminó hacia la parte trasera del garaje donde estaba ya en la cuarto sentado detrás del escritorio su hermano. Neji se levantó de su lugar mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda. El hombre de edad avanzada los ve a ambos y luego chasquea con la lengua.

-Todos los Hyugas son iguales por lo visto, soy Shimura Danzo solía tener un negocio con Hizashi-dijo el hombre que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas- por lo visto, han decorado esta oficina. Siempre me pregunte porque el desarmador jamás invirtió bien el dinero que le daba.

-No sé de lo que me habla, señor-dijo Neji seriamente.

-Muchacho se que Hizashi se dedicaba al robo de autos y tengo otro trabajo para él. Se que se está pudriendo en la cárcel pero eso era de esperarse por que le trabajo a Funeno Daikoku.

El estómago de Hinata se hundió. Danzo se levantó de su lugar, la miro directo a los ojos y habló en voz alta

-¿De qué color son tus ojos de todos modos? Se ven pálidos en ciertos ángulos-dice, su voz baja e intensa.

-Color gris, señor Shimura- respondió en voz baja Hinata el hombre caminó por la oficina hasta que se detuvo enfrente del librero.

-Quisiera tener el gusto de conocer a Hizashi pero se que está en la cárcel-sacó un paquete chico de su chaqueta y se los entregó en las manos de Neji-necesito de su trabajo, todo lo que necesita está en el paquete; las instrucciones están allí. Todo está explicado pero les daré una breve introducción, la empresa Akatsuki están haciendo un nuevo carro y quiero tenerlo en mis manos.

Neji levantó la ceja.

-Usted está muy seguro que aceptaremos.

-Son Hyugas les gusta el dinero y se que tienen bastantes deudas.

Y era verdad, el abuelo se había endeudado de más y los intereses al banco los estaban ahorcando. De repente el mundo dio vueltas.

-No estamos interesados-dijo rápidamente Neji.

-No has escuchado el precio.

-No nos dedicamos a eso-insisto Neji alzando la voz.

-Son 80,000 dólares en efectivo-dijo sonriendo el hombre.

El silencio inundó el cuarto, ambos gemelos estaban pensando lo mismo y la oferta era demasiado tentadora. Volver a robar autos no era lo que les gustaba hacer pero los gastos seguían llegando.

-Piensalo Hyuga, solo sería esta ocasión. Mañana vengo por mi respuesta.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en su rostro, salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y por fin Hinata pudo respirar hondo. Miro alrededor de la habitación y se preguntó que habría hecho su papá. Neji suspiro y luego deslizó su dedo a lo largo del borde con cinta del paquete. Eran varios archivos, usb y fotos. Los archivos tenían la dirección donde se encontraba el prototipo del auto. Un auto que sería imposible de robar por toda la protección del lugar y de la seguridad de este.

-Neji ¿qué haremos?

-Toda puerta es posible de abrir.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

_TBC_

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Enero 26 2021: El día que hice este capitulo fue uno de los días más tristes que he pasado. Necesitaba distraerme y le di una oportunidad a hacer este fanfic. Es mucho mas corto que mis otros fic pero mas largo que la historia original. No se cuando vuelva actualizar, espero que sea pronto. Igual espero que mi mood cambie y pueda volver a escribir los últimos capítulos de Fuckin Rich People.
> 
> PD: Acabo de ver Given por eso la referencia de la guitarra.
> 
> Es una historia completamente diferente al que anteriormente leyeron y en otro momento de mi vida. A los antiguos lectores de esta historia, lamento que lo lean muy diferente. A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos.


End file.
